


Demigod in the Doghouse

by NeuroticUntilTheEnd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Theyna - Freeform, grumpy reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticUntilTheEnd/pseuds/NeuroticUntilTheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.</p><p>Thalia's had a rough day and just wants to flop down and sleep. Reyna's already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demigod in the Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around my head for a few days, so I thought I'd jot it down.

Thalia stumbled into the tent with a muttered curse. It had been a gruelling day, training the new recruits for the Hunters. There had been a swell in the numbers once they had opened the ranks to inlcude the romans, and Thalia was swamped. They disliked being so close to the male demigods, even though they were stationed on the other side of the camp, and it was a chore to keep them pacified. Especially when some of the less bright boys got it into their heads that flirting with a huntress would be a good idea.

Reyna grumbled something in response, but she didn't do much else aside from rolling over and hugging her pillow closer to herself. Thalia let out a sigh of relief. Bad things tended to happen to those who woke Reyna up before she was ready. She smiled at her praetor, and bent down to groggily untie her boots, tugging them off of her feet. She could barely keep her eyes open she was so tired. She was tempted to fall into bed still dressed, but she knew she'd be uncomfortable in the morning and jeans were not conducive to snuggling.

She couldn't help but make a little noise of contentment at finally being able to free her legs from their denim confines. She draped her jacket over the back of a chair and pulled on an overly large orange camp half-blood t-shirt, taking off her circlet and setting it down on the small table they had set up in one corner. She stretched out her arms above her head and groaned as she let herself fall back onto the mattress next to Reyna, relishing in the prospect of finally being off her feet.

What she had forgotten was that they'd set up an air mattress for a change, a fact she was reminded of as Reyna went flying into the air, waking with a shriek.

"THALIA!" she shouted as she landed.

The sight of her girlfriend flying a foot off the bed and landing flat on her ass was so juxtaposed from her mental image of her statuesque Praetor that Thalia completely forgot her exhaustion and howled with laughter. She tried desperately to silence herself as Reyna gave her a look that would quell Hades himself, but the giggles wouldn't stop bubbling up from her chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Praetor," she gasped out between giggles, "I swear it was an ac-accident."

Reyna just glowered. She rose slowly from the floor, face covered in shadows. In the corner, Aurum and Argentum whined, their ears flat against their heads as they cowered. Thalia scrambled back toward the tent wall, hands raised in front of her. "Reyna, remember how much you love me. Don't do anything you might regret!" She dove for the floor as Reyna grabbed a pillow and launched it at her head.

It was Thalia's turn to shriek as Reyna chased her around the tent, swatting at her with the pillow. She grabbed a pair of pajama pants and hopped away from the roman, desperately trying to pull them on. It was time to cut her losses and pray that the morning would bring mercy.

\----

Jason rolled over and reached for his glasses, trying to shake himself awake. He got up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily, glancing back at Piper's still sleeping form. He shuffled over to the tent door, pushing the flap back to see who was bothering them at this hour.

Thalia stood outside their tent, wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, hugging a pillow to her chest, looking sheepish. Her cheeks were flushed as though she'd been running.

"Hey, baby bro. Mind if I bunk with you tonight?" He squinted at her, rubbing at the back of his head as he tried to remember how to speak. He had been having the nicest dream- and right, his sister was waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yeah, sure, c'mon in." He stepped back and held the tent open as Thalia crept quietly inside. She kept her voice low as she came in, to avoid waking Piper.

"Thanks. Reyna kicked me out for the night. Mostly." He gave her a look.

"She kicked you out? What did you do?" He whispered. She coughed lightly and blushed.

"I, uh, forgot we had an air mattress set up. I may or may not have jumped slightly too hard into bed, and she may or may not have gone flying. A little bit. And she didn't so much kick me out as allow me to flee with my life, if not my dignity, intact." Jason winced in sympathy. He and half of the Twelfth Legion knew what happened to those who woke Reyna. He suspected Thalia was spared only because she was Reyna's girlfriend.

"Yikes. I'm surprised she let you off so easily." He patted her on the shoulder and pulled out the spare cot. She thanked him and took the spare blanket he offered her, settling down and falling asleep almost as soon as she was horizontal. Jason grinned at his older sister and crawled back into bed next to Piper. She rolled over, squinting at him.

"Jason? What's Thalia doing here?" she asked groggily. He pulled the blanket back up over the both of them.

"She's in the doghouse with Reyna. Woke her up." Piper winced and yawned.

"Ouch. No wonder she's over here, then." she was already settling back down, arm thrown across his chest, halfway asleep already. He wrapped his arms around her and let sleep claim him again.

\----

In the morning, Jason rolled over, opened his eyes, and smiled. On the other side of the tent, squished together on the tiny spare cot, Reyna and his sister slept curled around one another. He felt Piper stir beside him, and she laughed softly when she saw them.

"Looks like Thalia's out of the doghouse." she whispered. He laughed with her.

"Yeah, looks like it." Across the room, Reyna opened her eyes and made a vaguely growly noise.

Both Jason and Piper froze, but the roman praetor just snuggled more deeply into her huntress and went back to sleep.


End file.
